K academy
by 126 SASUSAKU 126
Summary: This is sakuras life after her father dies. But what happens when a certain teacher gives an asighnment. Love, anger, drama, and a lot of tears from sakura sasusaku KonanXpain TentenXneji
1. Why I am at k academy

To everyone who has read my other fanfics I am not giving up on them I broke my laptop and so I have to wait for it to be fixed. The only reason I am writing this one is because it's the only one I had that I actually written on paper. Okay so I based chaos off of what it said tenten look like in the maga if I am wronged blame wiki/Tenten I looked it up so I could try to get it right. And I know gaara has auburn hair but I choose to go by the color that it was described by when he was younger.

.

.

.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

.

.

.

K academy

My name is Sakura and I was just taken into a family member's home a couple day's ago. They made it very clear that they did not want or need me I was just a charity case. I mean they are my aunt and uncle how bad would it look on them if the only family members we had threw us out on the street. You see they own this big company that was passed down to them after my grandpa death my dad owned half and so did my uncle. My father put most of his money in savings while my uncle lived the glorious life.

After my dad passed four days ago everyone just assumed we would go live with my uncle. Yes I said we I have four brothers and two sisters even though tenten, chaos, and konan were adopted. Tenten and chaos were given their names at the orphanage and we never thought to change them. You see our mom died when we were three, she was best friends with both of their moms, they were so close that they got pregnant and gave birth on the same day. Chaos is the oldest by an hour then shin by 5 minutes then kyousuke by an hour konan by four minuets then came shun by an hour then tenten by three hours and I was born at midnight on the dot.

Shin looks just like dad with red hair green eyes, while shin looks like my mom with natural white hair and brown eyes, I have pink hair green eyes. Tenten and chaos are twins there mom died right after giving birth and no one told either konan or my mom's it wasn't till three week later that they found out. Tenten has brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, while chaos has brown hair grey eyes. Konan and kyousuke mom died when they were one my mom got her way and we adopted them along with tennie and chaos. Konan is a relatively tall woman that has blue hair amber eyes she usually wears lavender eye shadow and has a labret piercing while kyousuke has all of the same features but with more face piercings.

My uncle is sasori's father my father originally had two other brothers but the other one passed at the same time dad did. So my uncle had to take in gaara, temari, and kankuro because it would be bad for the company. Gaara has red hair and icy blue eyes and black around his eye whether I know if its eyeliner or not don't ask, Temari has teal eyes and blonde hair, kankuro has brown hair. Sasori is an only child; he has wide brown eyes which he inherited from his mother, and short, red hair which he inherited from his father.


	2. fight

.

.

.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

.

.

.

K academy is a castle, I mean literally it's a castle. What's up with it being named K academy don't ask I walked up the steps by konan because I know no matter what she and tenten will protect me. Sasori opened the door and held it open for us to enter. All eyes were on us I moved closer to konan filling like a shy little girl again. A young man with onyx eyes, and jet-black hair that was pulled back with a red elastic in a low ponytail which extended to his shoulder blades walked up to us.

"Since when is Sasori nice to anyone other than deidara by the way I'm Itachi Uchiha," he said.

"Itachi these are my cousins," said Sasori.

"I'm Sakura Haruno," I said.

"I'm Tenten."

"I'm konan."

"Chaos."

"Did he just say Chaos what does he mean by that," asked another guy. He has slanted blue eyes and very long blond hair which he wore drawn into a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely The bang hanging over his left eye.

"That's his name," said Kankuro muttering stupid under his breath but still loud enough were konan, chaos and I could hear it and maybe Sasori.

"Kankuro," said Sasori.

"Yes," he said.

"Do you want to die you just can't be calling people stupid," said Sasori Kankuro didn't reply for a couple minutes.

"Why do you care if I want to die or not," he said.

"Kankuro," I said "stop it your acting like chaos so stop it. It's nothing against you chaos you just tend to get in fights a lot."

"What are you going to do to make me stop nothing because you're a weak little girl," he said I started to tear up.

"You need to take a chill pill," Sasuke who is fair-skinned and has onyx eyes and black chin-length hair that spikes up in the back like a duck butt he used to go to my old school but transferred three years ago.

"Who's going to make me," said Kankuro.

"I will," said Sasuke.

"And who do you think you are to make me," said kankuro.

"I think I'm one of sakura's friends from her old school," said Sasuke that took Itachi by surprise actually now that I see Sasuke here I remembered that I met Itachi one time when he came to get Sasuke from the park we use to hang out at when we were younger and that he's his brother "It looks like I'm not the only one who's about to kill you."

"Okay so I just found out my brother who has a friend that's a girl, we all thought he and naruto were going to run away and be gay with each other, and he tried to crack a joke even if it is true that's scary," said Itachi I'm crying by now.

"Look kankuro we know your upset we all are you do not need to take it out on sakura and call people names," said temari and that's why I love my older cousin.

"Well she is a weak little girl she a baby and bawling right now and he is an idiot," said kankuro then a knife came out of nowhere and hit him in the arm "Okay who gave tenten the knife."

"I did who's the weak littlie baby now," stated chaos.

"That's it that is all I'm taking from you," said kankuro.

Kankuro punched chaos in the face shun tapped on his shoulder when he turned around shun punched him right in the face. Kankuro countered by pushing him hard enough to make him fall backwards right in to temari, tenten, konan, and I. As I fell I put my hand down and we all heard a snap. Sasuke walked over and after taking a quick look at my wrist he turned punching kankuro in the face I blacked out. I awakened to find myself in what looked like a doctor's office.

"I see your up," said a light-skinned woman of average height with brown eyes and straight, blonde hair. Her hair is waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face that was tied in two loose pony-tails "The head master wanted to wait till you were awake to talk to everyone, let's see oh yeah you broke your wrist that was a pretty nasty fight, I was reading over your files and it said as a kid you wanted to be a doctor well my assistant and I need help around her if you would like to take an internship you would just come in to help for two hours a day and most likely during study hall and I'm sorry I just love talking about my job I'm tsunade by the way."

"I'm sakura and I would love an internship you see both my mom and dad were doctors but after my dad's dad died my dad stopped being a doctor to take over the family company or at least one-third of it," I said I got sad talking about my dad.

"So your name Is Sakura Haruno right," she said.

"Correct," I said.

"Did you know that I was the doctor that delivered you," she said.

"No," I said.

"Yep don't look like it do I," she asked.

"No you don't," I said.

"I graduated the same year as your mom we were best friend my best friend Kelly delivered your brothers but I delivered you I even practically named you because I saw your hair and I said your hair looked like a bunch of sakura blossoms off of the sakura tree and your mother goes I think will name her that sakura," she said "I got to go make a call to the head master I will be right back."

"Okay," I said.

It wasn't long till every one of my cousins was piled in the room along with my brothers, sisters, Sasuke, Itachi, and Deidara. Then the head master walked in Hiruzen Sarutobi that is his name. Tenten sat down on one side of the bed konan on the other temari and gaara at the foot of the bed. Kankuro who looked like he got his butt kicked badly stood by the door. Chaos had a black eye that he was holding ice to Sasuke had a couple bruises but nothing to serious.

"Your actions today kankuro were unexplainable and I don't want to ever see this happen again Tenten since you threw the knife first you will be helping tsunade for two weeks since you kankuro started this you will have detention for a month," Sarutobi explained.

"How come she gets a lesser punishment," said kankuro.

"Because she didn't break any bone even if it was by accident," said Sarutobi.

"I got a knife thrown at me," said kankuro,

"Yes but you beat up two people the girl all have bruises and honestly I just don't like you because during the conference that we had with your uncle that only you got to come to you picked on my grandson which Sasuke had to stop you then too," said Sarutobi "Now let's continue since you guys transferred so late in the school year there is enough room but they are all attached rooms and in the boys hallways."

"Wait so the girls are going to be rooming in the boy's hallways," said Sasori.

"Correct but I trust almost all the boy's and I have talked to your father and he said it was okay," said Sarutobi "sakura's room is attached to sasuke's, Temari's to shikamaru's, Tenten's to neji's, the only person I am worried about is konan's her's is attached to pain's."

I feel bad I made kankuro mean.


	3. A little bit out of order

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

As soon as sasuke heard I was to be in the room next to his face went pitch white. We were all waiting for him to say why but it never came. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on in that mind of his. While my mind was searching for an answer some guys walked in having the smiles on all of their faces. They looked to sasuke seeing his discoloration and they started asking tsunade to check him out.

"Sasuke do you have something to say," asked itachi.

"Yeah sakura stay out of the bathroom," said sasuke.

"What is the means of this," asked sarutobi.

"Sasuke what are you doing," said the dude with blue eyes and blond spiky hair.

"Telling my next door neighbour who in sixth grade climbed in my lap because one I sat closes to the door two the farthest away from her desk which held a spider that shikamaru snuck in because he didn't believe she was afraid of spiders," said sasuke.

"That was hilarious," said He has shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and narrow brown eyes.

"I almost killed you for that," yelled tenten.

"I would like to see you try," said shikamaru.

"Oh it's on," said tenten, temari grabbed her by the back of the shirt.

"Hey shika," I said.

"Hey," he replied lazily.

"See you lost the hoops," I said talking about his earrings.

"Yeah the year I was sent here," he said.

"What she talking about," asked the blonde.

"I use to where hoop earrings," said shikamaru.

"No way," said the blonde.

"Yes way when asked were most of the kids were going after school they would I don't know maybe to old hoops the teacher assumed they were talking about the old basket ball court but when I sasuke got teamed up together the kid's started screaming how come she gets to go old hoops house after going to tons of spelling bees with her we became best friends almost like brother and sister. So what happened to your wrist," asked shikamaru.

"Ask him," said tenten pointing to kankuro.

"Well I'm waiting," he said getting irritated.

"He pushed me backwards in to her after starting a fight with chaos and sasuke and by her I mean temari, tenten, konan and her then she landed on her wrist long story short sasuke kicked the," said shun he covered up my ears so I didn't hear the last part.

"Still protective as ever shun," said shikamaru who walked over to give me a hug.

"Yes I am so no one better be caught cussing around Her," shun said looking at konan and then turning to chaos "that includes you."

"Yeah tenten that means don't tick me off enough to cuss," said konan.

"And what does tenten have to do with your mouth," asked shun.

"This," said tenten pulling right on the bun in her hair hard which she has half way pulled up like always with a flower in her hair which she yanked it do hard that the bun came all the way out.

"Mother oh shoot that hurt screw you tenten," said konan.

"Everyone wants a piece of this," said tenten.

"I didn't mean it like that," said konan.

"I know," said tenten.

"Temari help," said konan trying to put her hair back up.

.

.

.

So that's it for this time.


End file.
